Lovely Kiddy
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: CIC Fanfic 29 - Chanyeol (19th) hanyalah training PIEC (PROTECTION IN EXECUTIVE CLASS) yang belum mendapat lisensi sebelum tendangan seorang anak Junior High School pada tulang keringnya mengubah hidupnya yang monoton/"Paman, jadilah kekasihku!"-Baekhyun/"Apa permintaan menjadi kekasihmu tujuh bulan yang lalu masih berlaku?"-Chanyeol - ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun - final


**CIC Fanfic 29**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Lovely Kiddy"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

Diumurnya yang sudah menapaki angka 19 faktanya tidak memberikan perubahan yang berarti. Seperti tahun-tahun membosankan sebelumnya, ia tetaplah training PIEC dari PHOENIX STRONG BODYGUARD & SECURITY SERVICE yang belum mendapat lisensi sebelum tendangan seorang anak Junior High School mengubah hidupnya yang monoton.

"AKH!"

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan pekikannya ketika \merasakan tulang keringnya menjadi _appetizer_ empuk _converse_ bocah didepannya. Telinganya berdengung hanya untuk mendengar pelatihnya yang menyerukan kalimat peringatan dibelakang sana.

Seingatnya, siang ini salah satu dari mereka akan direkrut sebagai bodyguard pribadi. Dan yang ia dapati bukanlah tes menembak, tes bela diri, atau tes-tes lainnya yang membuatnya lolos perekrutan, melainkan tendangan seonggok tubuh manusia dengan tinggi 160 cm yang demi kulit eksotis Jongin itu sangat menyakitkan.

Chanyeol segera membungkuk untuk mengelus kakinya, berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit pada tulangnya. Ada puluhan kali perekrutan dan dia selalu gagal, entah karena pelurunya yang selalu meleset atau kemampuan bela dirinya yang biasa-biasa saja atau alasan-alasan memalukan lainnya yang tidak ingin diingatnya. Jadi, saat teman-temannya membeku dengan geraman yang tertahan diujung tenggorokan, ia sudah memperingati dirinya untuk.

"Ayah, aku pilih Paman itu"

..lolos perekrutan?

Chanyeol membatu melihat telunjuk lentik yang menuding wajahnya.

" _Good boy_ , kalau begitu, Ayo! Kita urus administrasinya"

Chanyeol mengerjap, pikirannya melambung, dan ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman idiot yang mengukir diantara pipinya.

 _Aku mendapat pekerjaan? Assah! Setidaknya angka 19 tidaklah terlalu buruk._

Protection In Executive Class, untuk inilah Park Chanyeol bekerja. Tapi jika menjaga seorang anak JHS? Ia bukanlah pihak yang diberi kesempatan untuk memilih. Chanyeol hanya berharap kesejahteraan hidupnya tahun ini tidak akan membuatnya berakhir di tempat latihan dengan segudang aktivitas fisik lagi.

Saat tugas pertamanya menanti, Chanyeol dibuat membeku karena Tuan kecilnya mengecup sudut bibirnya didepan seorang gadis dengan seragam JHS -logo yang sama seperti Tuan kecilnya. Dan berita buruknya, mereka berada tepat didepan gerbang sekolah.

Oh Well, ini tidak baik. Jantungnya juga tiba-tiba berdetak dengan kencang sedang ia mati-matian menyembunyikan kegugupan yang mulai menerjangnya.

Saat Tuan Byun menyuruhnya menjemput Byun kecil sekolah, ia pikir konteksnya hanya menjemput Byun kecil kemudian menghadap Tuan Byun, dan menerima perintah selanjutnya. Tapi bayangan itu justru diluluh lantahkan oleh bocah tingkat dua itu. Seharusnya memang bukan masalah besar, hanya saja reaksi jantungnya membuatnya sedikit waspada.

"Apa kau cemburu?" suara Tuan kecilnya mengaburkan lamunannya.

"Ya, aku sangat cemburu" gadis kecil dengan nametag 'Kim Taeyeon' didepannya menimpali. Chanyeol berpikir, _pembicaran anak kecil._

"Tidak seharusnya kau menolakku saat itu, jadi mungkin sekarang kita-"

"Kapan kalian akan putus?"

Chanyeol terbatuk. Putus? Setahunya, ia bahkan tidak sedang menjalin hubungan cinta dengan Tuan kecilnya, tapi jika yang dimaksud adalah hubungan antara Tuan dan bodyguard, mungkin itu termasuk pengecualian. Ia sendiri tidak tahu sampai kapan ia akan bertahan karena _ini_ jelas terlalu cepat jika menyerah.

"Apa kau sangat menyukaiku hingga kau berharap kami putus?" Chanyeol terkekeh, Tuan kecilnya sangat percaya diri.

"Siapa namamu?" Chanyeol mengerjab, gadis kecil itu bertanya padanya?

Ia tersenyum, "Chanyeol" ucapnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberimu penawaran Chanyeol Oppa. Bagaimana jika kau putus dengannya dan berkencan denganku?"

Chanyeol ternganga seketika, aura apa yang memancar dari kulitnya hingga ia begitu disukai anak kecil? Apa yeoja cantik diluar sana sudah tidak membutuhkan namja tampan sepertinya?

"A-Apa?! Yang benar saja"

Chanyeol pikir Tuan kecilnya ini sedikit ajaib dan.. menggemaskan. Sangat lucu saat kaki-kaki pendek itu menghentak bumi dengan jemari mungilnya yang menyeret tangan besar Chanyeol pergi dari situasi yang mengiris nadi malu. Chanyeol tidak tahu kemana Tuan kecilnya akan membawanya, tapi ia hanya pasrah.

Ketika umpatan-umpatan angkuh penuh kemarahan meluncur dari bibir cherry itu, Chanyeol tidak lagi bisa menahan kekehannya, "Sepertinya kau menyukai gadis itu" sindirnya.

"Sudah tidak lagi. Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang"

Chanyeol mengernyit, secepat itukah Tuan kecilnya berpaling? Baru lima menit yang lalu Tuan kecilnya membuat drama singkat dengan ia sebagai pemeran pembantu, hanya untuk menggugah rasa cemburu gadis pirang itu. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, Tuan kecilnya mengatakan sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Ini adalah salah satu kenyataan yang sulit dipercaya.

"Paman, jadilah kekasihku!"

"Apa?!" Chanyeol terkejut, tapi ia pikir hanya salah dengar. Telinga lebarnya sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Aish! Jadilah kekasihku Paman. Sepertinya aku menyukaimu"

Dan ini adalah kenyataan lainnya yang sulit dipercaya.

Chanyeol tersedak udara, diantara degupan jantung juga peluh yang bergulir dari dahinya -karena diseret Tuan kecilnya berjalan dibawah matahari pukul tiga sore- ia berusaha berpikir untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang sekiranya tidak mengecawakan, "Ini.. pelampiasan atau pernyataan cinta?" Ehm, ia harus menimang kadar keseriusannya terlebih dahulu.

"Tentu saja pernyataan cinta"

Chanyeol berdehem, matanya berkeliaran melihat apapun asal tidak dengan menatap mata sipit dengan binar polos itu, "Err.. kau masih terlalu kecil untuk memiliki kekasih, bocah" itu ambigu, dan Chanyeol cukup memahami itu. Ia tidak mungkin menolak dengan gamblang atau menerima dengan terang-terangan -sekalipun dia ingin- pernyataan cinta Tuan kecilnya.

"Itu karena kau memanggilku bocah, jika kau memanggilku Baekhyun, aku akan tampak sedikit lebih dewasa"

Hatinya melengos, _Pertimbangan macam apa itu?_

"Tetap saja!" Chanyeol mendorong dahi yang terbalut beberapa untaian rambut itu dengan telunjuknya, "Kalaupun aku memanggilmu Baekhyun, tinggimu juga akan tetap 160. Tidak ada yang akan berubah"

Chanyeol merasakan Tuan kecilnya mendengus sebelum ia melihat seringaian yang ganjil dari bibir cherry itu. Mesin kewaspadaan dalam syarafnya memperingati dirinya bahwa ia dalam mode..

"Kalau begitu ayo menjadi dewasa"

..awas

Tuan kecilnya menggiringnya ke mobil dan mereka pergi ke suatu tempat. Chanyeol tidak pernah berpikir bahwa maksud dari 'Ayo menjadi dewasa' adalah mengunjungi club malam. Ia tidak sedang membayangkan alkohol untuk malam hari, melainkan _Brendy_ dipagi hari. Sekalipun Tuan kecilnya datang setelah kurun waktu tujuh tahun, Chanyeol masih sangat yakin, bocah itu akan mendapat pengusiran yang sama.

Sejujurnya, Chanyeol agak terenyuh saat melihat wajah manis itu tertekuk dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. Tapi kesempatan itu memang seharusnya hilang, terlalu dini untuk membawa siswa JHS ke tempat yang disesaki otak mesum dengan aroma alkohol yang menyumbat hidung. Jadi saat Chanyeol mengusulkan tempat karaoke sebagai _plan_ _B_ , Tuan kecilnya dengan senang hati bertolak untuk membuka beberapa situs dan mencari deretan lagu teratas di smartphone-nya, untuk bekalnya nanti.

Hingga dalam sekejap ruangan berukuran 4x4m itu telah menjadi panggung konser mendadak oleh Tuan kecilnya, entah kenapa ia suka sekali panggilan itu.

Chanyeol mengurut dahinya disofa belakang sedangkan Sehun -sopir mereka- tampak bertepuk tangan melihat Tuan kecil mereka bernyanyi didepan sana. Bertepuk tangan? Mungkin maksudnya adalah pelampiasan tawanya. Itu semacam gerak refleks, dan beruntungnya Chanyeol tidak memiliki itu.

Sepertinya Chanyeol harus mempertimbangkan bahwa tempat karaoke adalah tempat yang tepat untuk menjadi dewasa sekali lagi. Tuan kecilnya sungguh mencemari gendang telinganya, juga menggagarkan otaknya, juga melumpuhkan syaraf pendengarannya. Lengkingan sumbang dan nada meleset itu sungguh sebuah bencana.

Jika saja Chanyeol tidak menikmati bagaimana lekuk tubuh itu menari dengan- ia bertaruh itu bahkan lebih sexy dari Hyorin, sudah pasti ia akan menyeret bocah itu ke kamar, dalam artian pulang karena jam dinding di atas sana sudah menunjuk angka 7. Yah.. angka 7..

Oh my?!

Tuan kecilnya harus pulang sekarang juga atau ia akan tamat. Ia menekan beberapa tombol disana membuat layar datar dan microfon ditangan mungil itu mati. Byun kecil memberenggut tak suka saat ia menyeret lengan itu, tapi Chanyeol cukup kalab hanya untuk memenuhi kemauan Tuan kecilnya.

"Kita harus pulang sekarang bocah" _Hidupku sedang dipertaruhkan disini._

Tuan kecilnya menghentikan seretan tangannya, "Aish! Paman! Kenapa buru-buru sekali. Kita bahkan belum menikmati puncak menjadi dewasa"

 _Apa maksudnya? Omong kosong apa lagi ini?_

"Apa maksud-"

"Ah, akhirnya datang juga. Taruh di atas meja saja Bibi"

Seorang wanita paruh baya meletakkan beberapa botol di atas meja. Chanyeol menjatuhkan rahangnya, syok terukir diantara alisnya sebelum memudar seiring ia memutar lehernya kesamping. Netranya memaku Tuan kecilnya dengan dalam, "Kau.. tampak lebih dewasa-" bocah itu tersenyum, "se-be-lum wak-tu-nya"

Menjaga Byun kecil tidak bisa dibilang mudah. Bagaimana mungkin anak 14th memesan soju ditempat karaoke? Uhm, Well, meskipun tempat karaoke itu sebagian dari idenya. Tapi ia bersumpah, soju itu racun mematikan untuk Tuan kecilnya, siswa 14th yang duduk ditingkat dua JHS, Byun Baekhyun.

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menggendong Tuan kecilnya pada bahunya -bagai Pak tua pengepul beras- setelah perdebatan dengan saling tarik-menarik. Chanyeol merasakan banyak pukulan pada punggungnya dan ia tidak perlu menggubrisnya. Hatinya menyerukan beberapa kalimat miris didalam sana, _Kurasa, aku harus mempertaruhkan kewarasanku agar bisa bertahan dengan bocah ini._

 **.  
.**

"Ayaaahh~"

Irama yang lebih merdu dari nada yang sekedar meleset atau lengkingan yang sumbang, membuat Chanyeol tanpa sungkan menarik garis lengkung tipis pada bibirnya. Ia hanya mengikuti Tuan kecilnya yang tengah berlari dengan tangannya yang menggenggam brosur dari belakang.

Setelah insiden Tuan kecilnya yang mencekik Sehun -guna menghentikan mobil mereka- Chanyeol berjingkat kehabisan akal. Tuan kecilnya hampir saja membuat seluruh pemburu berita Korea berpesta jika saja Sehun tidak menepikan mobil mereka beberapa detik setelahnya.

Selajutnya Chanyeol dibuat pusing dengan permintaan Tuan kecilnya akan brosur yang sama persis dengan poster yang tertempel disamping halte bus. Akibatnya, Chanyeol harus berkeliling dengan diburu waktu. Ia harus mengembalikan bocah itu, ingat!

Tapi rasa lelahnya seakan tandas hanya dengan melihat senyum manis itu. Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mengekori Tuan kecilnya yang berlari memasuki ruang kerja Tuan Byun. Setidaknya masih tersisa lima menit sebelum pukul delapan tepat.

"Boleh aku ikut?"

Chanyeol berdiri beberapa meter dibelakang Tuan kecilnya. _Audisi SM Ent.? sepertinya bocah itu berniat menjadi penyanyi dengan koleksi nada sumbangnya._

"Ikut apa baeby-" Ia mengawasi Tuan Byun yang melepas kaca mata bacanya. Ia mengernyit, tatapan Tuannya berubah datar seiring netra kelamnya menembus brosur ditangan Tuannya yang lebih kecil, "Tidak! Kita sudah membahas ini sebelumnya dan Ayah rasa itu sudah sangat jelas, Baekhyun" Pria tua baya itu melirik arlojinya, "Ini sudah malam, pergi ke kamarmu!"

"Ayah~"

Chanyeol terpaku, ini seperti perbincangan dengan sedikit bumbu canggung.

"Chanyeol!" Chanyeol terlonjak, "Antarkan Baekhyun ke kamar, ku tunggu disini. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan"

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau hanya tidak bekerja saat Baekhyun sekolah dan Tidur"

 _Tidak buruk._

"Jam tidurnya pukul 9 malam dan kau harus memastikan ada musik untuk didengar hingga ia terbangun. _Beethoven_ atau _Mozart_ , terserah"

 _Aku baru akan memutarkan musik klasik untuknya setelah ini?_

"Jangan sampai ia kabur terutama _SM audition_. Jangan biarkan dia kesana"

 _Baiklah!_

"Jangan biarkan dia minum alkohol" Chanyeol tersedak ludahnya.

"Jangan membuatnya menunggu"

"Jangan blablablabla.." terlalu banyak _jangan_ hingga membuat Chanyeol menggerutu seolah hanya ia yang mendengarnya. Dari perbincangan selama 45 menit itu yang diingatnya hanya kata jangan, jangan, dan jangan. Jika intinya ia harus menjaga Tuan kecilnya seperti adiknya sendiri kenapa tidak mengatakan kalimat sederhana itu, dan kemudian Chanyeol akan mengerti dengan mudah. Yah.. meskipun ia tak pernah mengalami masa menjaga seorang adik. Itu bukan salahnya, karena ia sendiri memang tidak punya adik, oke!

Chanyeol melirik arlojinya, beberapa menit lagi jam tidur Tuan kecilnya tiba. Jadi, saat kaki-kakinya sudah selesai menaiki anak tangga terakhir ia hanya perlu mencari pintu dengan plakat 'BAEKHYUNEE' untuk kemudian menina bobokan Tuan kecilnya dengan musik sehingga ia bisa pulang dan tidur. Ia merindukan aroma kamarnya.

Alisnya bertaut, Chanyeol sudah didepan pintu lengkap dengan aksara 'BAEKHYUNEE', tapi yang ia dengar bukanlah _Mozart_ atau _Beethoven_ atau jenis musik klasik lainnya, melainkan.. _War Pigs_ dengan volume yang tidak bisa dibilang biasa.

Tangannya baru akan melayang untuk mengetuk pintu itu sebelum telinga lebarnya mendengar suara seperti.. isakan?

Chanyeol segera mengetuk pintu itu, "Tuan kecil, kau baik-baik saja?"

Tidak ada jawaban.. Chanyeol merasa ada yang tidak beres didalam sana.

"Tuan kecil!"

Sama sekali tidak ada jawaban.. Oke, ia mulai panik.

Jika tidak ada sahutan lagi, Chanyeol bersumpah akan mendobrak pintu sialan itu meskipun ia sendiri memiliki kunci cadangan kamar Tuan kecilnya.

Bukankah, mendobrak terdengar lebih keren?

Bibirnya sudah menggumamkan beberapa angka dan pada hitungan ketiga pintu itu terbuka, tanpa tendangannya tentu saja.

Chanyeol membeku, sekujur tubuhnya terpaku karena dua lengan yang melingkar pada punggungnya. Jantungnya berdebar lagi, tapi ia segera menepisnya meskipun itu tak memberikan efek yang berarti. Ia menunduk dan melihat Tuan kecilnya memeluknya dengan isakan yang teredam oleh dada bidangnya.

"Kenapa Paman ada disini? Aku baru akan kabur" Chanyeol tidak yakin dengan kalimat terakhir itu. Ia menyentak, melepaskan pelukan Tuan kecilnya, "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol menunduk menyamakan tinggi mereka untuk mengusak surai hitam itu, membuat bocah itu semakin menangis dan meraih lehernya. Tuan kecilnya sedang menghujani bahunya dengan air mata.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, melirik bagaimana tubuh jangkungnya akan menunduk semalaman membuatnya bergidik. Jadi, saat ia memutuskan untuk menggendong Tuan kecilnya layaknya ibu koala menuju ranjang king size dengan gambar Bumblebee sebagai bedcover-nya, ia sangat bersyukur.

Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya, Tuan kecilnya duduk dipahanya dengan kepala yang masih tenggelam pada perpotongan lehernya. Ia menghirup aroma strawberry yang menguar disana sebelum mengelus punggung itu, "Kau tahu aku adalah pendengar yang baik"

"Aku baik-baik saja"

"Kau memutar musik rock dengan keras. Apa ini semacam trik pelampiasan karena tidak bisa pergi ke club malam?" Chanyeol sedikit terkikik jika mengingat club malam.

"Aku baik-baik saja"

Chanyeol mengernyit, itu bukan jawaban yang diharapkannya, "Kau tidak-"

"Aku baik-baik saja"

Dan sepuluh menit setelahnya yang diucapkan Tuan kecilnya hanya kalimat 'Aku baik-baik saja'. Ia mulai merasa janggal, bocah itu tidak mendengarkan ucapannya? Mungkin lebih tepatnya _tidak_ bisa mendengarnya.

Chanyeol melepaskan tautan tangan Byun kecil pada lehernya, "Kau tidak mendengarku?"

Tuan kecilnya menggeleng polos dipangkuannya dan Chanyeol membuang nafas maklum.

"Aku mengantuk Paman"

Chanyeol tidak bisa bertanya lebih banyak lagi setelah Tuan kecilnya bergumam mengantuk dengan mata sembab yang hampir terpejam. Jadi yang dilakukannya hanya membaringkan tubuh mungil itu kemudian mematikan musik rock yang menggema sebelum suara larangan dari atas tempat tidur memperingatinya. Ia hanya menghembuskan nafas pasrah dan segera berlalu dari kamar dengan nuansa baby blue itu, sudah bersiap untuk menjeput ranjang nyamannya dirumah.

 **Satu hari..**

Keesokan paginya, seluruh pelayan Tuan Byun, termasuk dirinya di buat sibuk untuk mencari ITC terakhir. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa itu ITC yang mana membuat otaknya membayangkan seperangkat alat elektronik atau spesies robot dengan nama ITC, ia tidak tahu mana yang benar.

Sehun bilang, itu adalah benda kecil yang disematkan pada lubang telinga Baekhyun -yang sering dihilangkan Baekhyun juga-, tapi itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Bagaimana bisa Tuan Byun menyuruh mereka mencari benda sekecil lubang telinga? Dirumah besarnya pula? Seingatnya hari ini adalah Rabu keempat dibulan April dan akan sangat terlambat jika Tuan Byun sibuk merayakan _April Mop_.

Saat matanya sudah lelah untuk melotot, Tuan Byun menyuruhnya mengantar Byun kecil yang sudah sangat terlambat. Pada akhirnya ia yang harus menjelaskan pada guru piket yang bertugas hari itu mengenai keterlambatan Tuan kecilnya.

Kejutan dihari kedua bekerja. Pagi yang menyebalkan menendangnya pada siang yang menyebalkan pula. Kaki-kaki panjangnya dipaksa mengekori Tuan kecilnya yang berlarian kesana-kemari disalah satu pusat perbelanjaan Seoul, setelah menjemput Tuan kecilnya sekolah. Ia lagi-lagi harus memelototkan matanya untuk mengawasi tubuh mungil itu diantara ratusan orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Paman! Aku ingin itu" Tuan kecilnya menujuk pada boneka rilakkuma besar pada salah satu etalase toko.

"Eoh? Baiklah, tunggu disini"

Boneka itu sungguh sangat besar hingga mampu menutupi pandangannya. Ia berusaha memeluk boneka gembul itu agar tidak terjatuh diantara tangan kanannya yang merogoh dompetnya dalam saku. Seharusnya, ia tadi melarang Sehun yang pergi ke kedai kopi, tapi sepertinya ia menyesalinya sekarang.

"Paman! Maafkan aku"

"Eoh? Kau bilang apa Tuan kecil?"

Nyatanya dihari keduanya bekerja, membuatnya sungguh kelabakan mencari Tuan kecilnya yang menghilang.. atau kabur? Seharusnya ia memahami dari awal mengenai tujuan Tuan Byun menyewanya adalah untuk menjaga Byun kecil. Karena ia tidak perlu menggunakan senjata untuk menjaga anak kecil yang selalu saja kabur. Kali ini ia akan mati, Tuan Byun akan mengeluarkan tanduk atau mungkin asap dikepalanya malam nanti jika pria tua baya itu tahu Byun kecilnya hilang.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi si sialan maniak kafein, Sehun, karena mungkin saja Tuan kecilnya belum terlalu jauh, sementara ia menelusuri pusat perbelanjaan yang terkutuknya sangat besar ini.

Malangnya, tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan dari tempat luas yang dipenuhi lautan manusia itu. Tiga jam bukanlah waktu yang singkat hanya untuk mencari siswa JHS yang kabur. Dan berita terburuknya, ia tidak menyimpan nomor ponsel Tuan kecilnya atau satupun teman bocah itu untuk dimintai tolong. Chanyeol menghujat dirinya yang bodoh dengan otaknya yang idiot.

Ia bahkan terlalu kalut hanya untuk menyadari bahwa umpatannya terbalik.

Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia membuang nafas gusar. Ia hanya merasa khawatir, setidaknya yang ia tahu keadaan Tuan kecilnya sedang tidak baik (setelah insiden menangis kemarin malam). Well, meskipun harus Chanyeol akui bocah itu masih berusaha bersikap dewasa, tapi itu tidak merubah apapun, karena Tuan kecilnya tetaplah anak kecil dengan usia 14th yang cukup berani untuk memesan alkohol. Ugh, mengingat itu membuat Chanyeol semakin kalau saja.

Saat ponselnya berdering dengan layarnya yang menampikan panggilan dari Tuan Byun ia hanya menelan ludahnya. Apalagi saat mata tajam Tuannya menusuknya diantara senyapnya malam, Chanyeol hanya membeku layaknya es dikutub utara dengan beberapa keringat yang mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"Chanyeol!" suara berat itu begitu menakutkan ditelinganya. Chanyeol menunduk tampak menyesal. "Ini peringatan. Aku tidak mau kejadian yang sama terulang lagi"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Baik Tuan"

 **Dua hari..**

Jika biasanya Chanyeol akan membiarkan Tuan kecilnya duduk di jok belakang bersama senandung lirik yang keluar dari nada sementara ia fokus pada jalan dengan Sehun yang memutar kemudi disampingnya, maka Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan itu. Seharusnya tidak ada jarak yang lebih dari satu meter diantara mereka. Dan jika itu kurang dari satu meter maka itu adalah keberuntungan bodyguard. hohoho..

Sejak insiden Tuan kecilnya yang melarikan diri, ia terus memaku matanya pada tubuh manusia ajaib disampingnya. Jika saja Chanyeol memiliki izin untuk menggunakan borgol atau tali, tanpa pikir dua kali pun ia akan mengikat pergelangan mungil itu pada tangannya. Dan selanjutnya tidak akan pernah ada kalimat 'kehilangan Byun kecil' dalam sejarah pengawalannya. Namun lihatlah! wajah itu seolah menganggap tragedi kemarin hanyalah cerita kecil dari halaman lusuh buku diary. Mimik ceria itu, gestur bahagia itu.. Ugh! Chanyeol hanya mampu mengurut hidungnya kekurangan akal.

Tepat ketika mobil mereka berhenti beberapa meter dari gerbang, sebuah bohlam imajiner memancar di atas kepalanya.

"Ponselmu!" Chanyeol menengadahkan tangannya didepan Tuan kecilnya. Sebelum bocah itu hilang dari pengawasannya setelah pintu itu terbuka, maka ia akan menyabotase rencana licik yang mungkin saja sudah terakit dengan sempurna dalam otak labil itu. Karena ia juga tidak akan menggunakan borgol atau tali, setidaknya GPS atau nomor ponsel cukup diandalkan.

"Uh, untuk apa?"

Tuan kecilnya mendongak dan jantung Chanyeol terguncang dengan keras, wajah manis itu hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Ia menahan nafasnya, sedikit banyak mulai menyadari jika Tuan kecilnya begitu cantik, sangat cantik untuk dosis namja. Terlalu terpesona hingga ia mulai tenggelam dalam wajah yang sedikit merona, dengan desiran angin musim panas, ditemani debaran yang-

"PAMAN!" teriakan itu menyentaknya pada kenyataan, lamunan bodohnya hanya membuang waktu. Ia menggeleng kepalanya, "Sudah berikan saja!"

Chanyeol menyentak tangannya semakin dekat, ia menatap garang Byun kecil yang dihujami dengan tatapan datar. Sejenak hanya kesunyian yang menginterupsi mereka. Sehun sangat irit bicara.

Ketika sebuah lengkingan mengundang gemuruh refleksnya, ia benar-benar bersyukur. Dan seringainya semakin lebar saat ia berhasil mengunci pergerakan Byun kecil sebelum tangan itu menggapai _handl_ e. Tapi, tangannya benar-benar sempurna pada pinggang Tuan kecilnya?

Oh God!

Chanyeol mulai tidak waras saat gambaran-gambaran sesuatu yang beraroma porno melintas di otaknya. Ia berdehem sebentar dan mulai bergerilnya mencari ponsel Tuan kecilnya. Well, terima kasih kepada Tuan kecilnya karena yang dilakukan remaja hiperaktif berlebih itu hanya diam -merajuk dengan besedekap dada seraya mempoutkan bibirnya beberapa mili.

"Aku harus menyimpan nomormu dan beberapa temanmu-" jemarinya mulai berselancar diatas smartphone yang ia temukan dalam saku blazzer.

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Apa kau hanya punya satu teman?" Sungguh tidak ada kontak lain selain Tuan Byun dan-

"Kyungsoo?" Satu-satunya nama yang tercatat diantara dua kontak.

"Tidak"

Chanyeol menghela nafas lega, mungkin Tuan kecilnya sedang kehilangan semua kontak diponselnya atau justru menyimpannya pada tempat yang tersembunyi agar ia tidak bisa menemukannya. Mungkin seperti itu, "Syukurlah, kupikir-"

"Kyungsoo itu sepupuku bukan temanku"

Chanyeol tersentak, "Kau-" ia melotot horor pada Tuan kecilnya yang dibalas dengan tatapan datar -lagi.

Ia mengembalikan ponsel itu setelah sempat mencantumkan nama dan nomornya, setidaknya tiga lebih baik daripada dua. Ia menepuk pelan kepala Byun kecil dan mendapatkan tepisan kasar dari tangan mungil itu. Masih dalam transisi merajuk, Tuan kecilnya menggeser tubuhnya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan menjadi temanmu bocah"

"Tidak perlu!" Tuan kecilnya menutup pintu dengan kasar, netra mereka bersiborok dibalik kaca hitam, "Paman cukup menjadi kekasihku saja"

Chanyeol tersedak, "Astaga! Apa dia tidak sadar jika kami sama-sama namja?"

Mungkin Chanyeol hampir melewatkan yang satu ini, mereka namja. Tapi debar jantungnya tidak pernah berbohong, dan ia mengerti itu. Apa ia harus merelakan yeoja cantik diluar sana berkeliaran tanpa pemilik? Atau menikmati debaran jantungnya yang memuja anak kecil bernama Byun Baekhyun?

Ini kali pertamanya jatuh cinta, dan ia masih terlalu awam untuk memahami rasa yang didamba setiap anak manusia. Byun Baekhyun memang cantik, tapi perihal namja-

"Memangnya kenapa? Luhan juga namja dan aku mencintainya. Kami bahkan akan menikah bulan depan" itu Sehun.

Chanyeol merasakan kepalanya mulai pening, deru mobil yang melaju membuatnya semakin tidak tahan untuk memejamkan matanya -pingsan.

 **Tiga hari..**

 _ **Aku membutuhkan setidaknya tiga hari untuk mengenal sosokmu..**_

Ditempat yang sama dengan jam dan tanggal yang berbeda, Tuan kecilnya memintanya membelikan boneka lagi. Kali ini bukan boneka rilakkuma melainkan boneka pinguin penyandang nama pororo yang disebut Tuan kecilnya Kyungsoo.

Seperti tragedi sebelumnya, hanya saja kali ini Chanyeol lebih sigap untuk menangkup lengan mungil yang berupaya melarikan diri itu.

"Kelicikan yang sama tidak akan berguna padaku"

Bulan-bulan berikutnya, harinya selalu diukir dengan insiden _mainstream_ , melarikan diri. Entah rencana apa saja yang bersemayam dalam otak labil itu, Chanyeol selalu sigap meskipun terkadang ia kewalahan saat menekan sikap hiperaktif Byun kecil.

Sabtu siang dibulan Oktober ia sangat malang karena telah kecolongan, Byun kecil itu berhasil kabur. Tapi, Dewi Fortuna sedang diatas kepalanya, jadi empat puluh menit kemudian ia berhasil menemukan Tuan kecilnya yang tengah menikmati hiburan kecil musisi jalanan. Ia tertawa dalam hati, _GPS memang berguna._

Bocah itu berdiri dibaris paling belakang dengan seragam yang terlampau mencolok. Segera saja ia tarik lengan itu menjauh, kesabarannya hampir terkuras hingga ke dasar. Namun sayangnya ia tak menyadari bahwa volume suaranya semakin meninggi, "KAU?! KENAPA KAU SELALU SAJA KABUR?" Chanyeol mengambil nafas, "Kau selalu membuatku mencarimu? Kau tahu seberapa khawatir Ayahmu jika ia mendengar kau hilang. Kau pikir kau akan dewasa dengan sikap kekanak-kanakanmu itu. Kau-"

"BERHENTI BERSIKAP SEOLAH PAMAN MENGERTI SEGALANYA!" Chanyeol tersentak.

"Paman tidak akan pernah bisa memahami seseorang hingga Paman melihat segala sesuatu dari sudut pandangnya, sebelum Paman menyusup ke balik kulitnya dan menjalani hidup dengan caranya" hatinya menyelekit.

"Jangan.." nafasnya tercekat ditenggorokan.

"Tolong jangan bertingkah seolah apa yang kulakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan" dan ia menyesal.

Tatapan krystal bening itu.. terluka. Tangan mungil itu menghempaskan tangannya dan berlalu pergi. Chanyeol terpaku, ada rasa sesak dalam hatinya saat melihat lengan itu merangkul wajahnya. Menghakimi Byun kecil dengan serentetan kalimat kasar itu seharusnya bukan dirinya. Tapi, emosinya mengacaukan segalanya.

Chanyeol menjambak surainya menyesal, tak seharusnya ia mengucapkan kalimat kasar pada anak sepolos itu. Hatinya menyerukan beribu kata maaf tapi nyatanya, netranya hanya mampu mengawasi Tuan kecilnya dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat. Chanyeol melihat segalanya, bagaimana bahu itu terguncang oleh isakan, bagaimana tangan itu mengusap air matanya, bagaimana tangan itu mengorek telinganya dan membuang sesuatu-

"I.T.C" Chanyeol terkejut, mengamati bagaimana benda kecil itu memantul dijalanan yang licin. Ia berlari menjangkau benda itu. Terakhir kali mereka kehilangan benda itu, harinya semakin kacau. Dan ia tidak akan membuat harinya lebih dari semakin kacau.

Nafasnya terengah, tangannya baru akan mengais benda rumit itu sebelum jemari lain lebih mengawalinya.

"Baekhyun sangat membutuhkan ini agar bisa bernyanyi"

 **5 bulan..**

Awal bulan November, semua terkuak bak halaman dongeng yang terbuka. Dan Chanyeol mulai menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Baekhyun. Bukan antara Tuan dan bodyguard tapi seperti hubungan pertemanan yang selalu mendesirkan sesuatu dibalik tulang rusuknya. Tidak cukup pantas jika disebut teman, karena teman tidak akan bisa mengguncang dadanya. Cinta? Mungkin ia mulai menyukai bagaimana kalimat _cheesy_ itu mencerminkan hatinya untuk Byun Baekhyun.

Perbincangan di Minggu sore dengan tegukan _Ristretto Espresso_ dan sepiring _waffle_ diatas meja membuat hatinya mencelos. Didepan kursinya, orang yang biasa ia panggil bocah atau Tuan kecil tengah menyesap kepulan uap pada mugnya dengan mata yang terpejam, _cantik_.

Bukannya Chanyeol tidak bisa mengalihkan atensinya hanya saja..

 _Kau benar-benar dewasa bocah_

Ditemani lirik dari _Ella Fitzgerald_ yang mengalun menyusup hening meja mereka, Chanyeol mengguratkan senyum bangga yang menyedihkan. Anak kecil yang ia pikir hidup dalam lingkaran keceriaan tanpa sekalipun terbendung masalah, faktanya telah menimbun dengan rapi masalah yang diluar akal sehatnya. Seorang anak 15th yang ingin mengaungkan nyayiannya pada dunia harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan sunyi penderita _slechthorendheid_.

Chanyeol mulai menikmati setiap tatapannya pada Tuan kecilnya yang bersenandung lirih seperti nyanyian yang menyabotase udara disekitarnya.

 _Jadi itu alasanmu untuk memutar musik hingga kau terbangun._

Tersenyum diantara gemuruh jantungnya yang memuja.

 _Saat kau terbangun dengan musik yang mulai merayap kedalam telingamu, maka saat itu kau tidak akan mendapati kenyataan bahwa kau tuli._

 **Tujuh bulan..**

 _ **Tujuh bulan untuk menelusup kedalam kulitmu dan meraba hatimu..**_

"Chanyeol-ah, selamat mengulang kembali hari dimana kau dilahirkan. Semoga kebaikan ditahun yang lalu akan mengundangmu pada kebaikan ditahun mendatang. Dan, Baekhyun! Andai kau tahu jika hari ini aku ulang tahun"

Chanyeol idiot mencoba berkomunikasi dengan pantulan kecil dirinya dari spion mobil. Dihari ulang tahunnya kemarin hanya ada Yoora dan Jongin yang mengucapkan selamat dengan _barbecue_ dihalaman belakang. Jadi ditahun ke-20nya hari ini, ia juga tidak akan berharap banyak jika hanya dua orang itu yang meciptakan harapan untuk senyumnya. Tidak ada _barbecue_ karena ia masih dalam tugas menjaga Byun kecil.

Bibirnya tampak tersenyum tapi kilauan matanya kosong. Menyadari bahwa ia tak ubahnya seperti Tuan kecilnya. Kenyataannya, ia juga hanya memiliki Yoora dan Jongin. Menyedihkan.

Tepat 17 jam dihari ulang tahunya ia hampir saja mendapat kejutan sebelum Tuan kecilnya berdiri dengan mic ditangan lentiknya. Ia pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya, ditempat karaoke, dan ia bersumpah tidak akan menyumbangkan telinga lebarnya lagi. Namun, lebih dari ruangan seluas 4x4m yang hanya didengarnya dan Sehun, melainkan Garosugil yang dipenuhi manusia dengan dua telinga.

Cukup dengan koleksi nada sumbang dan lengkingan yang meleset. Chanyeol segera menaiki panggung dengan tinggi sebatas lututnya. Tangannya hampir saja meraih tangan mungil Tuan kecilnya sebelum tangan lain menahan tangannya di belakang.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KYUNGSOO?!" Ia berteriak diantara petikan gitar yang mulai menyeruak. Hatinya terguncang seiring matanya mengerling khawatir pada Tuan kecilnya ditengah-tengah panggung. Byun kecil dengan lagunya itu sangat menakutkan.

"Ini kejutan. Jangan membuat dirimu menyesali kejutanmu"

"Tapi-" Chanyeol tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, semua rencana sigapnya akan Tuan kecilnya luruh entah kemana, dan Kyungsoo hanya memperburuk keadaan. Jantungnya berdebar, bibirnya terkatub seiring giginya menekan benda kenyal itu, matanya terpaku pada Tuan kecilnya yang merapatkan pengeras suara pada bibir cherrynya.

"Untuk Chanyeol, selamat mengulang kembali hari dimana kau dilahirkan. Semoga kebaikan ditahun yang lalu akan mengundangmu pada kebaikan ditahun mendatang. Dan, aku, aku tahu jika hari ini kau ulang tahun. Jadi, selamat ulang tahun, Chanyeollie~"

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya, itu kalimatnya tadi pagi. Namun, bukan itu intinya, melainkan 'Chanyeollie', itu terdengar sangat manis. Chanyeol merasakan wajahnya memanas diterpa matahari lima sore. Ia menunduk, ia sudah cukup malu dan akan sangat malu saat mendengar Tuan kecilnya melantunkan _Winter Child_ dengan _._.

Satu detik. Chanyeol membeku..

Tiga detik. Chanyeol terpesona..

Lima detik. Chanyeol.. jatuh cinta.

 _ **Lima sekon untuk jatuh cinta padamu..**_

Chanyeol benar-benar jatuh cinta. Senja yang apik menerpa lambaian daun diakhir musim gugur. Bias oranye menyapa setiap indranya. Dingin dan mereka semakin merapatkan coat yang membungkus tubuh mereka. Chanyeol merasa telah menemukan sesuatu yang sangat berharga sebelum ia mengakhiri hari spesialnya, 27 Nopember ini.

Mata sipit dengan binar polos yang lucu, bibir tipis semerah cherry, hidung kecil yang menawan, tangan kecil yang membenci dingin, manusia yang mungkin sudah bertambah beberapa senti setelah 160. Chanyeol menyukainya.

"Yak! Baekhyun!"

Langkah kecil disampingnya berhenti, "Ada apa dengan panggilan 'Baekhyun'?"

Chanyeol berbalik, "Kau bilang agar kau tampak lebih dewasa?"

"Kau benar. Baiklah!"

Hening menyusup diantara sentuhan bahu yang berdesir, Chanyeol kembali mengambil perhatian, "Apa penawaran menjadi kekasihmu tujuh bulan yang lalu masih berlaku?"

Gemuruh angin menghembus, menerjang aura dingin yang menusuk. Perasaan cinta mulai merekah layaknya kuncup sakura yang mekar dimusin semi.

"Apa itu artinya aku diterima?"

Suara manis teredam oleh deguban jantung yang menggila. Saat Chanyeol mengangguk, mereka dihempaskan pada lautan kapas yang empuk dan hangat, sangat nyaman. Hati berdesir dalam senyuman yang semakin lebar. Langkah yang berjinjit untuk kembali merasakan ciuman pertama.

Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum garis tipis itu meledakkan gelak tawa _husky_ yang menggelegar dan ia menemukan perutnya sakit. Baekhyun yang terduduk dengan lutut yang berdarah, bibir itu mengerucut dengan air muka yang menahan sakit didepan sana.

Chanyeol tidak pernah menyesalinya, tapi ia memang sedikit kelewatan. Saat Baekhyun mengecup bibirnya kemudian berlari dan boom.. kaki kecil itu tersandung, Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Lagipula hukuman menggendong Baekhyun selama perjalanan pulang adalah hukuman yang menguntungkan.

Chanyeol membetulkan posisi Baekhyun pada punggungnya. Ia tersenyum, ada debar yang sama diantara mereka, "Sejak kapan kau jatuh cinta padaku?"

Pucuk-pucuk rambut menggelitik lehernya seperti _puppy_ yang meringkuk kedinginan, "Sejak mencium Chanyeol. Aku suka bibir Chanyeol. Manis saat aku menciumnya dulu"

Chanyeol tergelak, _Polos sekali. Padahal saat itu aku memang sedang mengunyah permen karet._

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya, "Lalu kenapa kau memilihku untuk menjadi bodyguardmu?"

"Karena waktu itu Chanyeol berteriak"

"Eh?"

Chanyeol merasakan hembusan nafas teratur dibahunya, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk tertidur sementara ia menantikan sebuah jawaban, "Baekhyun"

"Aku sudah cukup tuli untuk menerima bodyguard bisu, Chanyeol. Sekarang biarkan aku tidur"

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol cukup memahami apa yang dikhawatirkan Tuan Byun. Seorang penyanyi tuli? Bahkan Beethoven bisa mengatasi semua karyanya. Lalu apa bedanya Beethoven dan Baekhyun? Mereka sama-sama berawalan huruf B dan mereka tuli. Baekhyun jelas lebih beruntung dari Beethoven. Selain itu, Chanyeol seharusnya mengerti, bernegosiasi dengan pebisnis itu artinya kau menang untuk kalah. Tapi ia juga tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Tuan Byun akan tega melakukan ini pada anak -kesayangannya.

Saat Baekhyun berkata, 'Aku ingin menjadi penyanyi' Chanyeol kini mempercayainya. Bocah itu menyembunyikan suara merdunya, memperdaya Chanyeol kemudian membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta. Lebih dari Bae Suzy, Chanyeol yakin bocah itu memiliki masa depan yang indah dengan suara menakjubkan yang mendesirkan bulu roma. Tapi kenyataan bahwa Tuan Byun tidak sependapat dengannya mengantarkan mereka pada jalanan panjang yang menguras keringat.

Satu minggu Baekhyun belajar dengan baik agar ia mendapatkan -minimal- nilai sempurna pada tiga mata pelajaran dengan imbalan izin mengikuti audisi SM. Bocah itu harus bekerja keras, melewatkan waktu bermainnya dan mengundur jadwal tidur, memilih berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas yang menyesakkan mata.

Dan harga empat nilai sempurna dari etika, seni, bahasa Inggris, dan hanja, nampaknya masih belum cukup untuk meluruhkan tinta izin itu hingga membuat mereka -Chanyeol dan Baekhyun- berlari dengan nafas terputus-putus.

Kesepakatan sama sekali tidak berguna. Enam berbading dua, bukanlah perkelahian yang seimbang, dan dua yang dimaksud adalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencibir, Baekhyun seharusnya masuk dihitungan setengah dengan tubuh mungil dan usia itu.

Ia tidak punya ide yang lebih buruk dari perkelahian enam lawan satu. Chanyeol menggenggam erat pergelangan mungil itu. Diantara kaki-kaki mereka yang menjangkau meter demi meter jauh didepan bodyguard Tuan Byun, ia menghembuskan nafas kasar.

"Baekh, hah.. pergilah! Aku akan. menghambat mereka"

Baekhyun tersandung disampingnya, genggaman tangan mereka semakin erat, "APA?!"

"Kita bertemu di Garosugil. Kyungsoo. Tunggulah ditempat Kyungsoo!"

Tautan tangan yang mengendur saat netra mereka bersiborok berbalut kapas putih yang melayang turun. Kepulan uap membendung rasa sesak yang menghimpit dada. Dingin menyambar kulit putih yang putus asa.

"Tapi Chanyeol-"

"Sudahlah cepat pergi, kau ingat mimpimu? Tunjukkan pada dunia, BAEKHYUN-KU MEMILIKI NYANIAN YANG INDAH~"

Chanyeol benar-benar melepaskan genggamannya. Bibirnya meringis saat hawa dingin menyentuh telapak yang sebelumnya berdesir hangat.

Ia berbalik dan bibirnya membekukan senyum kecut menatap setiap orang dengan balutan jas yang sama disana. Cukup terkejut saat menyadari bahwa mereka berkerja pada sumur uang yang sama dengan tujuan yang berbeda.

Chanyeol berdecih, ia berlari untuk menghantam beberapa dari mereka. Satu dirahang, dan ia mendapatkan pukulan dipunggungnya. Pandangannya sedikit mengabur, air mata merembes dari bingkainya. Ia sedikit terisak dalam senyuman yang mengejek. Ia mencoba bangkit, menolak rasa sakit yang menjalar dikakinya dengan tendangan bertubi-tubi.

"Chanyeol-ah.. hiks.."

Mata sayunya terbuka, menangkap pandangan getir didepan sana. Liquid bening yang menampar hatinya. Ia menggingit bibirnya dan berusaha bangkit, mengarahkan beberapa tinju pada mereka yang menghajarnya.

"BAEKHYUN-AH! CEPAT PERGI! AKU.. Ugh! AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA. KAU DENGAR. CEPAT.. Ahh.. PERGI. TIKUNGAN DIDEPAN BELOK KIRI. AKU AKAN MENYUSULMU SETELAH INI SELESAI.. ARRRGGHHH!"

Kapas es putih ternoda dengan anyirnya bercak merah yang merembes dari kulit yang membeku. Seyuman bahagia terselip diantara bibir yang bergetar. Sekujur tubuhnya remuk, menyisakan netra yang mengawasi banyaknya langkah kaki yang berbelok ditikungan depan. Kepalanya berat dan pandangannya dipenuhi kabut yang gelap. Namun, bibirnya menyeringai tipis.

 **Epilog**

Gemerlap lampu taman dengan bentangan langit kelam berbintang menyaksikan gemuruh cinta diantara mereka. Gejolak hormon manis yang membuncah menggugah manuver asing yang menggelitik perut. Tautan jemari terjalin dengan irama degupan jantung yang mendamba. Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun.. adalah salah satu dari mereka yang bisa menikmati rasa cinta dengan sempurna.

Berjalan bersisian dibawah nirmala yang bersinar. Malam yang menakjubkan.

"Chanyeol-ah" Chanyeol menengok.

Baekhyun menunduk dengan suara bergetar, ia mulai gelisah, "Aku takut. Bagaimana jika mereka tidak bisa menerimaku? Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa menjadi bagian dari EXO? Bagaimana jika-"

"Hey!" Chanyeol menangkup pipi dingin itu, menuntun manik mereka untuk bertemu, "Ada apa ini? Bukankah kau sudah menghabiskan 12 bulan untuk training. Agensi juga lebih memahami kemampuanmu Baekhyun-ah?"

"Tapi, bagaimana jika mereka membenciku dan aku akan menjadi cela untuk EXO. Aku- aku hanya-"

"Baekhyun-ah, 49 jahitan. Dan izin ayahmu. Jangan lupakan itu. Kau bisa, kau pasti bisa" Tatapan pasti manik hazel yang membuat Baekhyun melupakan segalanya, "Aku yakin. Lagipula.. suaramu sungguh membuatku jatuh cinta. Sangat indah dan.. begitu merdu"

Pandangan mereka bersiborok, hening menyela bersama guncangan dibalik dada. Pandangan memuja dengan senyuman manis mengibarkan cinta yang tulus.

Gemuruh angin malam menyibak kalimat manis yang menggantung dalam hati, "Chanyeol-ah, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu"

Bibir yang dingin bertemu. Semu merah menjalar diantara pipi yang tertangkup. Krystal bening tetutup kelopak menikmati cumbuan mesra penuh cinta. Cinta yang begitu sederhana dan indah.

"Aku juga jatuh cinta padamu, Tuan kecilku"

 _ **Dan selamanya untuk mencintaimu..**_

 _ **My l**_ _ **ovely kiddy, Byun Baekhyun**_

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
